Blending In
by Roxxia-chan
Summary: "Wait a minute, you're getting married? To somebody I've never even met! And to top that off, you're dragging me off to Japan against my will… hang on, I have how many brothers!" When her previously divorced father remarries, fourteen-year-old Roxy is forced to live with twelve of thirteen other boys her 'parents' expect her to call her 'brothers'. Set two years into the past.
1. Chapter 1

Everything ends.

Where there is a start, there must always be an end. That goes for everything from love to life. But where there's an end, there's usually an opportunity for a new beginning. Sometimes people think it's impossible to begin again, or even to recover from an end, to be able to feel emotions as strong as they did at the beginning, but it's not. You only need to open up your eyes and your heart, and soon enough, that beginning will be within your reach.

One man started the new beginning to his love life two years ago, when he fell for a gorgeous woman in Japan.

It took a while for him to recover after his first divorce, but he waited for the beginning of a romance. He claimed he never wanted one, not after what happened with the demon from before, but all the time he was secretly waiting for another chance. For a living angel to come to him and give him his new beginning and happily ever after.

Luckily, he met that angel during a business trip to Japan when he bumped into Miwa Asahina, a mother-of-thirteen who had recently lost her husband to a tragic accident.

The two kept in contact and the man frequently visited the country to see her. Over the years that they saw eachother the relationship between them grew stronger and stronger until he couldn't bare it anymore; he had to marry her.

The day before White Day he flew over to Japan with a ring in his pocket and a goal set in his mind. The day after, he proposed. Of course, she said yes. She practically screamed it. Not only was this his second chance at happiness, but hers too, and neither of them were about to let it go to waste.

The next few months they were together were spent arranging for his daughter from his previous marriage to fly over and live with twelve of her thirteen sons, believing that sharing a house with them would make the family bond and grow close while they went to live in a different house together and plan their wedding day. One thing they never counted on was if she'd accept her new family...

"Wait a minute, you're getting married? To somebody I've never even met?!" the young girl shouts, slamming her fists on the table in response to her father's inconsiderate actions.

"Now, just calm down for a minute-"

"And to top that off, you're dragging me off to Japan against my will!" Her brown eyes blaze with anger. "All these years you could've been here taking care of me, but no, you had to keep flying over to Japan to visit some stupid woman! What about me?! I've probably spent more time with my uncle than with you! It's not as if our family is massive either! Don't you ever think I might get lonely?"

"Hey, look on the bright side, you'll have plenty of brothers to keep you company now, thirteen to be exact!" her father says, slightly intimidated.

"And don't you think-" she pauses, taking in her father's words before speaking once more, "hang on, I have how many brothers?!"

"Thirteen, you'll be living with twelve of them."

"And you never considered my feelings?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I did. I knew you'd react like this, so I told you today so you'd have enough time to pack for tomorrow instead of trying to find ways to escape this," he mentally smirks, seeing her at a loss for words, he knows that he's got her cornered. "We're flying out first thing in the morning. Your schooling, passport and everything else have all been sorted over these past few months so there's nothing for you to worry about."

With only a couple of words left to combat his, she sits back in her chair and folds her arms. "I'm not leaving," she calmly states. "I refuse."

"I think you misheard me. You don't have a choice in the matter, we're flying out first thing in the morning," he repeats sternly.

"You mean you're flying out first thing in the morning. I'm staying with my uncle."

"No, you're coming with me tomorrow."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Keep dreaming, I'm not going."

* * *

><p><em>How on earth did I end up here?<em> Roxy asks herself in her head, waiting for takeoff. She deliberately waited for her father to sit somewhere else before seating herself by a woman with long, flowing orange-brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Good morning," the woman says, smiling politely.

"Yeah, hi," the young teen replies.

"Is this your first time going to Japan?"

"Mhm," she nods, "what about you?"

"Oh, I'm from Japan, I just enjoy going to gather new material for my books from other countries. I'm a novelist, you see."

"Cool. I wanted to be a novelist a few times, but I always lost interest in what I was writing, so no story's ever really finished when I'm the writer."

"I see."

"I'm Roxy, by the way," the youth says.

"My name is Hikaru Asahina," the elder smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

"Asahina?" she repeats. "By any chance, is your mother Miwa Asahina and are you getting a new little sister?"

The woman nods. "How did you know?"

"My father's supposed to be marrying Miwa-san and apparently I'm getting thirteen new brothers," she explains. "I was never told I'd have a sister, though."

"You don't. I'm a man through and through."

Silence fills the air.

"You're a what?"

"A man," Hikaru says once more.

"Then why do you look more like a girl than I do?" she pouts.

Although Roxy has quite a feminine appearance with long hair, big eyes and a cute face, an hourglass figure and a nice bust going with that, her choice of clothing being hoodies or t-shirts and tracksuit bottoms or leggings, often paired with trainers or boots and how she always refuses to wear makeup makes her look quite a bit more boyish than the 'male' sat next to her.

"I disguise myself as a woman in order to gather material for my books."

"Why can't you do it as a man?"

"Because I write mainly for the noir genre. I have to know the side story of the criminals and obviously most of them are males. Cross-dressing is the easiest way for me to get close enough to them to discover those side stories."

"Okay then," she says, not believing a word of it.

Within a couple more minutes, the plane takes off. The flight lasts many boring hours, but chatting to her soon-to-be step-brother helps to move things along. The sky is pitch black, other than a couple of stars messily scattered about. The majority of the passengers are in the process of waking up when the plane lands.

Roxy and her father meet up once more when they exit the plane and he gives her her luggage. All the while, by Roxy's side is Hikaru.

"Looks like you've met one of your brothers already," he smiles at the pair.

"How'd you know it was a boy?" she blinks, surprised.

"Oh, we've met eachother before during one of my visits to mother," Hikaru explains.

"Mhm. Hopefully he'll take good care of you," the elder man says, sending a sharp glare towards Hikaru as if to tell him he'd better or bad things are in his future.

"I certainly will. It's very late, Roxy-chan," Hikaru points out, gazing up at the stars. "My apartment isn't too far away from here if you'd like to stay with me for the rest of the night. I was supposed to be the one picking you up tomorrow anyway, but it seems your flight was earlier than we'd anticipated."

"I think I'd rather stay with my idiot father, but thanks for the offer," she smiles slightly, though still considering his offer.

"He's going to live somewhere else, didn't you know? Him and mother live separately from the rest of us. I live on my own, and Natsume's planning to move out soon, but all the rest of our brothers live together. You'll be with living with them."

"You know, in all the hours we've been on the plane, I really can't believe we never talked about your brothers."

"Our brothers," he corrects. "We'll have plenty of time to talk about that on the journey. There's also another option; you could go to your new home tonight. Though, I can't promise that your room would be ready, but it would be entertaining in the morning."

"What do you mean 'entertaining'?" she tilts her head inquisitively.

"You'll see," he winks.

"I guess that's where we're going then."

"I'll just make a quick call to see if any of them are still awake. The last time I came without calling I never heard the end of it from Ukyo." Hikaru takes out his phone and starts the call.

"I'll have to be going now, I have a fiancé to meet," the father smiles, walking away with his suitcases in hand. "I'll see you when I see you. Goodbye."

"Yeah, bye," Roxy utters, giving a half-assed wave.

"I have her with me now. Yes. Yes. Okay, I'll see you when we get there," Hikaru ends the call and turns to face his soon-to-be step-sister. "Azusa and Ukyo are still awake, and Ukyo has offered to pick us up. Come with me, we'll go and wait for him."

The pair spend a couple of minutes walking in silence before deciding to wait on the pavement. Roxy puts her suitcases one on top of the other and sits on them to save her from carrying them during the wait while Hikaru looks out for the car. She watches the elder cautiously.

Now away from her father, she realises that there's nobody she can truly, whole-heartedly rely on. What if this man - or woman - was some kind of rapist? Or a murderer? You never know these days.

Perhaps her father was being a little too trusting? Hikaru didn't exactly seem like the most honest person. After all, he does lie about his gender all the time. All she could do was pray that this man knew what he was getting her into.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. Just. Finally. I've been meaning to upload this for so long, but I didn't have the title til I was playing with ideas with a friend over Skype a few minutes ago.<strong>

**But anyways. Tell me what you think. I've also reversed the timeline by two years because I felt like it and 8yo Wataru is probably adorable as hell so yeah.**

**Remember to review, byebye.~**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy's eyes dart around the scene surrounding her, taking in every detail. Everything from the lamp beside her to the bright lights on the cars as they speed by on the road in front of the pair to the awfully feminine man standing beside her.

She still didn't know how her father could so easily leave her with this stranger. He never used to be so careless. Heck, after the divorce he tried to work from home so that he could bring in enough money to keep him and his daughter alive whilst taking care of her at the same time. It was only when she turned ten and his brother moved into town that he was able to let go a little bit and start working outside again.

Sure, that was several years ago, but the fact still remains that he was barely able to leave her. And when he did have to leave on his trips to different countries, he'd always leave her with a relative, never a babysitter, just to be extra safe. Now, to her surprise, he simply let her go with some man he barely knows himself, foolishly thinking that he'd get his precious daughter to her new home without being harmed.

_No,_ she shook her head. There was no way that he'd do that out-of-the-blue, surely. He had to know Hikaru better than that. She just sits there, mentally praying that he knew what he was getting her into.

"He should be here any minute now," Hikaru breaks the silence between them. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, what if they don't like me? Or I don't fit in?" she makes up, though after hearing those questions out loud, they invade her head and only add to her earlier doubts. She isn't supposed to be here! She _was_ supposed to be with her uncle, eating sweets and watching movies.

"I'm sure at least one of them will like you. You have twelve other brothers, you know, not just one or two. They're all so different you're bound to fit in just fine," Hikaru reassures her.

"Yeah, maybe," she stares down at her feet.

"By the way, I won't be coming with you. I've called a taxi and I'll be heading home. Don't worry though, Ukyo will take good care of you."

Before they know it, a couple of minutes pass and the car arrives. The luggage is loaded in, followed by the passenger.

Seeing his brother standing outside the car by his window, the blond man rolls down his window.

"Hello, Ukyo," Hikaru greets the man in the driver's seat. "Having a good night, were you?"

"You're lucky I had paperwork to finish for tomorrow, Hikaru," Ukyo sighs. Looking briefly at the passenger to his other side, a small smile graces his face. "Hello, I'm Ukyo, the second oldest brother. I'm a lawyer. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," the girl starts. "I'm Roxy, an only child. I'm unemployed. Nice to meet you, too."

Hikaru's about to speak again when another car pulls up behind Ukyo's. "Oh, it looks like my taxi's here. Bye bye."

"Goodbye," Ukyo says, closing the window.

Roxy waves a little goodbye of her own to the feminine brother who then wanders off to his taxi.

Before long, the car starts moving again.

"Azusa should be nearly done cleaning out your room by the time we get back," the blond man says. "We weren't expecting you to be here until tomorrow."

"So I've been told," she replies.

During the silence, she takes in the blond brother's appearance. His glasses and tidy hair give off the impression that he could be strict and his job enforces that assumption further. At least he looked a little manly, though, unlike his brother. Though, in all fairness, it wasn't really that hard to look manlier than Hikaru. She snickers at the thought and rests her arm against the car's window, supporting her head with her hand as she gazes at the sights passing by.

The journey is silent, with Ukyo's mind still on the case he's been preparing for and Roxy's on what the rest of her new family is like. Both find themselves hoping for the best in their situations.

Eventually, they reach the house. As they leave the car they make sure to take their possessions with them.

"So, this is it?" Roxy asks, gazing up at the tall building.

"Mhm. Come with me," Ukyo leads her inside the building. "Mother owns this building. There's five massive floors, we rent out the bottom two and keep the top three to ourselves. Your room is on the third floor with the younger ones."

"That's a lot of floors."

"It's for a big family."

A short while of walking takes them to the room that'll soon be hers. Light pours out of the open door and boxes are piled up outside the room, alongside a couple of trash bags.

Roxy and Ukyo stand outside the room, in perfect view of the younger man inside.

"Azusa," the older man addresses his brother.

"Welcome back, Ukyo-nii," he smiles, his gaze diverting to the young girl stood beside the other man. "You must be our sister. I'm Azusa."

"I'm Roxy," she introduces herself, smiling back a little.

"I still have quite a bit of work to do, so I'll be leaving her in your care, Azusa," Ukyo says, turning to his little sister before he walks away. "If there's anything you need, you can always come to me, alright?"

"Okay," she responds automatically.

"Goodnight, you two," Ukyo walks away.

"Goodnight, Ukyo-nii," Azusa waves slightly to his brother. "I'm sorry that you're room isn't ready yet, but I've already spent two full days on my own trying to clear it out. Before you, we had no real use for this room, so Tsubaki used it for storage purposes."

"Tsubaki?" Roxy repeats, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Mhm, my twin. You'll be able to meet him in the morning," Azusa smiles, carrying out another box to add to the pile already out there. "If your room isn't ready tonight, you could stay with me."

She inspects the male closely. A pretty face with a gentle smile, glasses framing his violet eyes and his dark hair covering the left eye completely. He looks trustworthy and kind, but she couldn't take advantage of him, especially when he'd worked so hard trying to clean out her room.

"I could help you clear out the room. What do I have to do?"

"Well, I've just been going through the boxes and throwing out what we don't need. Whilst Tsubaki's asleep, he can't tell me to keep everything. Whatever we do end up keeping I was planning to bring to the other storage room on the fourth floor. After that, you're bed's already arrived so all that's left to do is put it together."

"We could do that, easy peasy," she says optimistically, following the elder man back into the room.

Azusa takes another box from the small pile left in the room and begins to sort through it. He makes the majority of the decisions on what to keep, and she helps to carry some of those boxes to the door, but there are a few times that he looks to his sister for a second opinion. Between those requests for her opinion, they strike up some casual conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" the brunette inquires.

"Twenty-one," he smiles at the young girl.

Before he's able to return the question, she asks another. "Oh, do you have a job?"

"Mhm. I'm a voice actor, along with my twin. Should we keep this?" he questions, showing her a box of old manga. The ones on the top don't look to be in good condition, so the both of them automatically assume the rest are just as bad. "Tsubaki used to love these, but they don't really seem to be in such good condition anymore."

"Hm," she examines them closely. "Keep for now, maybe you could get them restored for him at some point? Maybe as a surprise or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He takes the box outside and puts it with the others. Just as he picks up one of the last boxes, a humungous spider is revealed sitting underneath it.

"Holy shit, that's a big spider," Roxy comments, moving to hide behind her older brother.

"Calm down, it's nothing to be afraid of."

It moves a few inches, causing Azusa to drop the box he's carrying and Roxy to squeal. "Oh my glob, it's moving! Get rid of it! Kill it! Kill it now!"

"Shh. We aren't the only ones on this floor, you know," Azusa backs away, a little frightened of the beast too.

"I don't care, just get rid of it!"

"Azusa-nii, I never knew you were scared of such an innocent creature," a voice says from behind them.

Azusa rolls his eyes, yet still backs away when the spider comes closer. "Not now, Iori. Go back to bed."

"We both know that you won't get rid of this yourself." A young, hazel-eyed boy enters the room, his greyish-blue hair tousled and messy from when he was sleeping. Carefully, he crouches down near the spider and offers his hand as a platform for the creepy-crawly to rest upon.

The spider curiously welcomes itself to the boy's hand before being trapped in the darkness caused by the boy's other hand closing over the first to keep the creature safe. As he leaves the room with the spider captured, he briefly pauses in front of the female.

"My name is Iori, by the way," he smiles kindly towards the girl, that pretty smile adding to the calm aura that he naturally radiates.

"I'm Roxy," she returns the smile, grateful that he dealt with the spider for her.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxy. If you have any more troubles, just let me know." He begins to walk away to set the insect free, but stops to turn back towards the girl. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she waves slightly.

Once the grey-haired boy leaves the scene, Azusa and Roxy resume sorting the remaining boxes. Soon, that task is out of the way and the pair put together the bed, setting up a basic place to sleep.

"I'm really sorry that your room wasn't ready today," Azusa apologises. "Thank you for helping me finish it, though."

"It's nothing," she replies, searching through her luggage to find pyjamas.

"My room is just on the floor above, across from the elevator. Come and find me if you need anything."

"Will do."

He walks out, pausing at the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight, and thanks," she smiles at her elder brother.

"It's nothing," he returns the smile, "now you get some sleep. It's really late."

"Alright, goodnight."

Azusa shuts the door and walks away, his smile never fading.

On the other side of the door the young girl is changing into her pyjamas, still smiling as she thinks about the faces that she's met today. Maybe becoming a part of this family wouldn't be as hard or as bad as she'd initially thought.

But then again, she'd only met four of her brothers so far. With nine more still to meet, there's no guarantee that they're all as nice as the four she'd met. What if they didn't like her? Sure, you couldn't please everyone, but she at least wants to try to be close to her new 'family.' The last thing she wants is to create conflict between herself and any of the brothers.

Lying down on her newly-made bed, Roxy begins to wonder what other kinds of people she might be living with. So far she'd met a lawyer, voice actor and a cross-dressing novelist. With such diversity in only three people, there was no way she'd be able to guess what the others would be like. For all she knew, one could even be an astronaut.

She'd just have to wait for tomorrow to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Super sorry for the wait but life's been busy recently and unlike the last few times I tried writing fanfiction I'm trying to make the chapters at least 2,000 words long as opposed to 800-1,500 words (okay, granted, the first didn't live up to that, but I did try and stretch it as much as I could without it dragging) and I only just managed to pull the word count on this chapter up to 2,021. Yus.<strong>

**Anyhow, reviews are appreciated~ knowing people like the story motivates me to write more :3**


End file.
